


Screaming Rabbits

by Jathis, jeusus



Series: Techie and Matt [59]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Attempted Murder, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/pseuds/jeusus
Summary: Techie refuses to share Matt with anyone





	Screaming Rabbits

Techie smiled as he approached the farmer known as Thomas. His brother had told him about this man and his...activities. He had not cared all too much, his brother was known for being jealous over small things; but then he had seen the way this Thomas looked at Matt.

Mers were an incredibly jealous and dangerous people.

“A drink,” he said, offering the cup to Thomas. He smiled sweetly, tilting his head as the farmer accepted the cup from him. Nestled at the bottom of the cup was one of his smallest pearls, designed to make his victim suffer for days before finally dying.

Techie held his breath as Thomas brought the cup to his lips, ready to watch him drink.

“Watch out!” Matt bumped into the pair seemingly from nowhere, knocking the cup to the ground and spilling the contents everywhere. “Ah! How foolish of me,” the prince murmured, picking up the now empty cup. “I am afraid I have been rather clumsy lately.”

“Perhaps I should pour some more…” Techie murmured. He locked eyes with Matt, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a long tense moment between them, no words shared as the intended victim was still there. “Perhaps another time…”

That night, the pair raged and screamed at each other for hours in their bedroom; Matt shouting at Techie for trying to poison a wealthy landowner over a jealous whim borne from nothing. Techie later conceded the point, but not until he had left a rune on the back of Matt’s hand marking him as his own.


End file.
